


Better Be Worth It

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Language, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Bucky decides to make one of his wife's fantasy a reality, he just didn't realise it would be so painful.





	Better Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two different bingo cards:
> 
> HH Bingo square I4-Piercings  
> MMB Bingo square G2-Piercings
> 
> Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for her quick look through. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from either the HP or the Captain America/MCU worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

Bucky nearly bit through his lip at the sharp pain raced across his chest. After everything he'd been through in his long life, one would think he would be used to pain, but this? This was something completely different. He hissed, "Fuck!"

"I told you it would hurt," his wife snickered from his side, "but you were the one that said you had a high pain tolerance."

He turned to face her, ready to bite her head off, but the flush of her skin and the lust-filled gaze she directed towards him, made him swallow his words. "Goddammit!" Bucky swore as pain lanced through the right side of his chest.

Hermione bit her lowered lip trying to stop her laughter, but gave it up as a lost cause and said with a grin, "Language."

"Don't do that again or I'll start calling you Rogers," Bucky growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All done," the man sitting on Bucky's left said as he started cleaning his tools.

Bucky nodded at him before carefully pulling on his shirt. "Thank you."

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out enough money to pay the man before she stood. "Thank you very much," she said, handing the bills over in exchange for a care card. "Have a great day."

"You too," he replied before turning to Bucky. "Make sure to follow the directions to avoid infection.”

"I will. Good day." He lead Hermione from the small business and down to the alleyway next to the building.

Once they were out of sight of anyone else, Hermione pulled out her wand and grasped his hand and Apparated them home. They barely landed in their living room before Hermione had his shirt off and her wand waving across his chest with a healing spell.

"Definitely worth it," Bucky moaned as Hermione flicked her tongue against one of his newly pierced nipples.


End file.
